


Save the Cat

by Bananaphone



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaphone/pseuds/Bananaphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline saves a cat and dates a lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Cat

The walk to the grocery store was often uneventful, boring, mundane… Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Sometimes Marceline would be infatuated by a pet dog whom the owners would let her pet, or she’d offer one of her apples to a the usual homeless man on her street corner. 

However, today was proving to be a far different day. The biggest reason being, she’d barely made it halfway to the market when she heard a lone cry, coming from the ground below. 

Looking left and right, she heard it again, and when she heard it the third time, her eyes lifted up towards the street. 

Cars whizzing by, a small kitten was curled up between the yellow lines of the main road. No one else had spotted the cat or heard it, or perhaps wanted to help, but Marceline was a bleeding heart for the small furry pets, forgetting all about her grocery list and realizing this was far more important. 

The kitten attempted to move to the left when a large SUV sped by, clearly not going the speed limit, and Marceline easily realized this was a life or death situation for the terrified kitten. 

Quickly she understood she had no option but to run into ongoing traffic like an idiot. She hoped people nearby would tell the tale of the courageous woman who risked her life for a probably feral kitten, who’d probably run away safely after the car collided with Marceline, leaving her to haunt the streets of her town—sheesh what a crummy place to end up a ghost. 

Back to the matter at hand, she quickly dove between two parked cars, spotting another oncoming car and seeing where the kitten was placed, it would easily be road kill if she didn’t just leap out and grab the feline. 

Adrenalines rushed through her as she leapt out, holding her hands and yelling, “stop!” as loud as she could, surprising the oncoming car. Thankfully, it was an expensive car, good breaks, and slammed to a halt, all over cars driving stopping as well. Everyone on the street noticed the event, gasping and looking up. 

The street now quiet, the kitten cried out, petrified to even more, shaking, hair standing up spiked. Couldn’t be more than a couple months old, and it had a collar, Marceline noticed as she approached. 

“Hey little buddy,” she cooed, ignoring a lone honk she heard, which only jolted the kitten again. It tried to run away, but its little paws took it no further than an inch as Marceline swept it up in her hands, noticing how fragile it was. “Let’s get you outta the street. You’re no frogger.” 

She began walking back to the street waving to the cars that seemed a little miffed for the traffic pause, but she didn’t care. She would have been sick if she’d not done anything. 

A small audience had appeared to watch Marceline in her heroic act and she overheard a little girl saying, “She saved the kitty mommy! She’s so cool!” which made Marceline smile to herself, feeling her heart beat finally slow. She’d think about later that night how she almost got ran over to save a small kitten. 

“Oh my god!” A voice shot through the murmurs of people, coming straight for Marceline. A pedestrian who’d witnessed the scene and wanted to congratulate Marceline? That seemed a bit much, but she would welcome it. 

Instead, she was greeted by a girl, around her age she noted, wearing pajama’s and mismatching slippers. Her hair was in a bun but messy, pink, as well as her cheeks which were flushed pink, rather red really. 

“Yeah, that was wild I thou-“ 

Marceline’s words were interrupted quickly by the other girl rushing to wrap her arms around her, keeping the kitten safe against her chest. It was still startled, but breathing was returning to normal and being nestled in Marceline’s warm sweater was very nice. 

“Thank you so much,” the girl finally began, her chest starting to heave, crying it seemed. “I saw everything from my balcony. You—Rushed in to save him.”

Marceline was never one for physical affection and her face instantly blushed. A cute kitten and a cute girl all in one day. A lot better than boring grocery shopping. 

“I-I take it, this belongs to you?” 

“His names Timmy. I just moved, here,” she said pointing up to the balcony she must have witnessed the heroic rescue on, “and he must have run out the front door, when I was carrying in boxes…” 

Her hands reached gently into Marceline’s hands. She noted how warm and soft they were, fingernails painted a glittering colour. She scooped up the little kitten that must have known her well, since he started instantly purring, kneading her shirt. 

She smiled, tears running down her cheeks, definitely a happy reunion. “Thank you so much. I’m so sorry—“

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy I noticed him. Little guy was being too adventurous for an indoor kitty.” 

“I feel like, I should repay you or something, um…” The other girl looked around, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small wad of cash. “I think it’s $20? I know that’s not much-“ 

Marceline quickly pushed the money away. “No, really I can’t take that. I would have saved him regardless of that.” Though $20 would pay for her grocery budget for the day, she would rather know that she did it out of the goodness of her heart and not a crisp twenty. 

“You risked your life to save him! You could have—gotten really hurt.” Clearly, guilt settled into the others eyes, enough to cause Marceline to become uncomfortable turning the money away now. “Please.”

Handing her the money again, Marceline looked at the bill in the pink haired girl’s hand, then up to those eyes, she was now noticing were an indescribable blue. 

“Alright well… is it, okay if…” she trailed off, her hand reaching behind her head, roughing up her wild hair. “If you buy me a coffee or something?” She was blushing at this point, noticeably so. 

“Like a date?” 

“If you’re being blunt then… y-yeah… a date I guess. Sorta.” 

Marceline had averted her eyes up until this point, but when she heard a small meow and a soft chuckle. 

“Well Timmy answered for me,” she began, smiling up at her kitten’s savior. “So yes. I can treat you to something to eat, as repayment.” 

“Don’t say it like that,” Marceline laughed out, feeling embarrassed. “Makes it sound weird.” 

“This whole situation is kinda, weird though… don’t you think?” 

“More, out of the ordinary.” 

The two laughed, hearing Timmy meow again, clearly unhappy with this scenery, wanting to be in his cozy bed. He yawned, his small paws stretching out into his owner’s shirt. 

“I should, bring him upstairs so he can rest.” She looked up to her apartment, and then gave Marceline one last glance. “Can you, just wait here for a few minutes? I’ll get changed and we can go now if that’s okay with you?”

Marceline quickly nodded, the other smiling and giving her kitten a little kiss to the head before turning to the front lobby. 

“W-Wait! Your—Me! I’m Marceline!” she jumbled out, biting her tongue at how messy her words had been. 

“Bonnibel,” the other girl said. “I’ll be right back, Marceline.” 

She already liked the way her name rolled off her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this youtube video of this women who saves a cat in the street and then raises him and it was really cute so idk i though this was on par with that 
> 
> also i love Timmy


End file.
